villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dracula (TMNT)
Vlad Dracula, or simply Dracula, is the secondary antagonist of the Monsters Arc of Season 5 of Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is one of the monsters recruited by Savanti Romero to help him take over the world and serves as his second in command, although truly planned to betray him and take the world for himself. He was voiced by Chris Sarandon. who is known for providing the speaking voice for Jack Skellington in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Biography The Curse of Savanti Romero Dracula first appears in The Curse of Savanti Romero. He was seen lurking around in New York watching April O'Neil and Casey Jones while they were trick or treating. Dracula's werewolves bit the citizens of New York who later bit April and Casey The Crypt of Dracula In "The Crypt of Dracula", when the Turtles fight off the Wolfman and his Were-wolves, Raphael is driven away from the group by the werewolves and encounters Dracula, who bites him on the neck (which only a couple hours the next day before his transformation of becoming a vampire).During the day, Dracula, in a carriage, tells the Turtles not to go into an abandoned village as it's inhabitants were all killed by the plague and instructs them to go east instead. While the Turtles are initially reluctant, Dracula hypnotizes Raphael into convincing them to do so. Dracula then returns to his castle, where Savanti Romero, pretending to be a Demon from the underworld, orders him to follow his commands or be sent back. Dracula then tells Savanti that no one, not even him, will send him back, although Savanti uses ultra violet rays to hurt Dracula and force him to join his side. After the Turtles negate Vulko's Wolfman form using a silver coin, Dracula attacks them, grabs Esmeralda by the neck and prepares to bite her, however, Vulko jams a stake into Dracula's foot. Leonardo then shoots a stake directly at Dracula's head, however, Raphael, who has now become a vampire, grabs the stake with his teeth in order to save his master. Dracula and Vampire Raphael escape into Dracula's Castle, pursued by the Turtles. The Turtles, Renet, Vulko and Esmeralda are lured into the Castle's basement, where Savanti and his allies ambush them, knocking the Turtles farther into the basement. Ralph ask his master if he can drink Mikey's blood which Mikey became creeped out and disgusted by telling him that no one is not fighting him as Dracula and Vampire Raphael fight the Turtles and begin beating them until Donatello finally decides to believe in his staff the way he believes in his brothers, resulting in it burning Dracula's face and warding him and Raphael off. After The Mummy turns Vulko back into the Wolfman, Savanti and his allies escape as Leonardo and his friends are trying to find a way to save Raph from being brainwashed from Dracula. The Frankenstein Experiment Unfortunately Raphael was still under Dracula's mind control ask him if he can drink one of his brother's blood including renet ( possibly not) which results of him getting tired of drinking spiders and rats blood he told vampire raph to be patient that he will Feast upon their blood when the time is right savanti became very impatient ask them when they're going to rule the world Dracula became very angry at him and told him do not test him or provoke him. Meanwhile their ruling the world plan was interrupted once again by renet and his brothers Raph pleases his master and ask him if he can torture them he accept his request and told him to do whatever he wanted with them to make sure they don't get in there way Dracula forces Igor to bring him before Frankenstein, and Dracula hypnotises him into thinking that Savanti is a human scientist. He then is seen after the monster is brought to life, controlling Frankenstein into ordering the monster to destroy the turtles which Donatello free him. After he hypnotises the monster, and then travels into the future to attack New York. Monsters Among Us! As Renet and the others made it back to New York City but became shocking that the whole city was surrounded by vampires and werewolves meanwhile Raphael who was still a half vampire who was not fully a full vampire yet since he did not bite his brothers and try to manipulate Mikey of his love of pizza which Donatello stop Mikey for making a foolish mistake. Meanwhile Dracula and savanti can not find the location of the turtles he tells savanti that he knows every person that was bitten assuming to know their location he sends vampire April and Casey to go after the turtles. In the next scene in which Raphael who was still chained up with garlic behind his neck forced Mikey to take the garlic off him assuming he refuses since he remember when Leonardo was sting by a bug and turn completely evil which he felt for it vampire Raphael hypnotise Mikey and force him to take the garlic off of him ice cream kitty was trying to stop mikey to prevent him for taking the garlic off of Raph but failed became complete successful and manage that got the time Spectre as Raph giving him the time sceptre, attempting to betray Savanti, claiming that he can rule all of time with it. Dracula tells Savanti that he will go back in time to bite every human person to become vampire and Undead as he celebrate his victory of ruling the world but he realize that the time Specter wasn't working for him But, he fails to use it , and Savanti sends the Mummy to destroy him, but Dracula destroys the Mummy easily. He rejoins Savanti, and goes through time fighting the turtles sadly Donatello was bitten by vampire April and turn into a vampire as well, Mikey tells everybody if they destroyed the master who was bitten by him that they can free all the monsters Dracula ask Savanti why wasn't the time Specter wasn't working he tells him that it cannot work unless they get it fixed he tells him to get it fixed that he deal with the turtles himself as he tries to attack Frankenstein who realized that Michelangelo was his true friend before Mikey destroys him with a Donnie stake, as his final words was no Freeing Raphael and Donatello was under his control freeing all the vampires, and turning the people in new york back into humans, Savanti was happy that he was dead telling him that he was a jerk. Trivia *He is the second most evil antagonist in the whole series, being beaten only by Kavaxas. *This incarnation of Dracula is heavily based on both the incarnation from the original novel and Bela Lugosi's portrayal. *Savanti claims that, with the scepter, he and Dracula can rule all 10 dimensions, meaning Earth, Dimension X, The 1900s TMNT, The Dream Dimension, Yojimbo's dimension, and The Dimension of the Demodragons. *Dracula has potentially the highest body-count out of any villain in the entire series, as the skeletal remain of countless people and Vampires can be seen in his basement. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Vampires Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Undead Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Parody/Homage Category:Right-Hand Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Necromancers Category:Leader Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Damned Souls Category:Supervillains Category:Scapegoat